Six Paths Technique
The Six Paths Technique (六道の術, Rikudō no Jutsu) is the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the Rinnegan. When applicable, the DC of all these abilities is the character's level + the highest level of jutsu the character can cast + the character's Wis modifier. Despite its name, there is actually in total seven of these paths that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities: * The Deva Path (天道, Tendō), which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. (Fort save negates pushback, half damage) This technique extends out as a 10 ft burst. Using this jutsu does not allow for attacks of opportunity. On a failed Fort save you push the character back 5 feet per maximum jutsu level your character can cast. This jutsu deals 2d6 per character level points of bludgeoning damage (max 80d6 at level 40). A successful Fort save reduces this damage by half. If the user wishes to pull a target closer, they instead can move them 5 ft per maximum jutsu level per round, on a failed fort save. * The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō), which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor. (No Save). This gives the user a mechanized suit of armor. Giving the user an armor bonus equal to the highest level of jutsu they can use, this stacks with any armor they might currently have. The user may also manifest up to 4 extra arms, which allow them to make an additional attack per round per arm at their highest base attack bonus. The user may also use additional weapons in these arms or use them to cast jutsu. The character may also add an additional face on either side of their head, giving them all around vision and making it so they cannot be flanked. The user may manifest one-handed weapons with which they are proficient with, which have an enhancement bonus equal to 1/5th the character's level (minimum +1, rounded down). The user may also shoot a barrage of missiles (1 per attack they can make in a full-round action) Each missile deals 10d6 points of damage, with a reflex save for half damage. Finally, a character using this path may use a cannon-like device to release a blast of chakra. This attack is a 200 ft. ray that deals 1d8 + 2 per level of the character (level 20 user has 20d8 + 40). A successful reflex save reduces this damage by half. * The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō), which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. (Fortitude Save negates, Will Save negates). This path grants two abilities, the first is to remove a person's soul from their body, instantly killing them. The user must first succeed on a grapple check, then they can rip out their target's soul, which requires them to make a fortitude save. Success means that you do not extract their soul, but maintain the grapple. If the user wishes to interrogate their target instead, they may instead read their target's mind, as with detect thoughts. This requires a Will Save. * The Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō), which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. (No save, summoning) This path allows the user to summon a wide variety of animals. The caster no longer needs to sacrifice blood nor form seals (all summoning contracts are treated as having the quicken feat applied to them for free). * The Preta Path (餓鬼道, Gakidō), which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. The user forms a 5 foot barrier around themselves which absorbs all forms of chakra that come into contact with it. This jutsu can be used to pull chakra from an opponent, a failed fortitude save allowing the user to absorb a number of chakra points equal to their character level, a successful save reduced this number in half (rounded down). In order to absorb a technique, the user must succeed on a caster level check against the jutsu to be absorbed. The user rolls a d20 and adds their character level/2 vs 11 + the caster level of the incoming jutsu. Failure means the user takes the jutsu as if they had failed whatever save they would need to make, success allows the user to absorb the chakra points the caster used to cast the jutsu, including meta-jutsu feats. * The Naraka Path (地獄道, Jigokudō), through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. * The Outer Path (外道, Gedō), which rules over both life and death. (NOTE) These are simply the basic jutsu descriptions. Simply having the Rinnegan does not allow a character to counter an attack with the Deva Path, for example. A character wishing to use these techniques in such a manner must take the feats in order to use these techniques like that.